Hot Pink Bunnies
Hot Pink Bunnies, or HPBs, are hot pink bunnies, which are generally evil, corrupt, and desirous of taking over the world. Occasionally you come across Nicegoodius bunnies, which are not evil. History Hot Pink Bunnies were originally used to black out any Cat vs. Dog debates in the Muse magazine. MuseBloggers adopted them and revealed their evil nature. On April 1st, 2007, they took over MuseBlog, turning it pink and shutting down all threads, except for six new threads celebrating HPBs. These six threads were the April Bunny Thread, Bunny Scrapbook, Bunny Thread Request, Bunny RRR, Praise Bunnies, and Welcome Newcomers Obey Bunnies. Throughout the day, MuseBloggers-turned-BunnyBloggers discovered new cases of bunnification, including all the GAPAs but Rosanne, who escaped with the aid of Simon & Garfunkle songs. The bunnification ended after April 1st was over. Bunny Apocalypse Bunny Apocalypse is an RPG in which the MuseBloggers fight endlessly against the insurmountable evil of the HPBs. It was started on April 10, 2008, as a sequel to the Bunny Melee thread. The Bunny Melee was purely fighting bunnies, with no roleplaying involved. The first fourteen posts therefore follow this pattern. After this they become RPG posts, following a plot line. Bunny Apocalypse played out through six threads, and ended with the utter defeat of the bunnies, the death of William, the HPB leader, and the triumph of the Resistance, the group of HPB fighters. The Next Generation Though the happy ending would have been enough for the characters, MuseBloggers quickly planned the continuing of the tale, in Bunny Apocalypse: The Next Generation, or BA:TNG, as it is often called. It began twelve years later, after the original fighters, most of whom were somewhere around fourteen, reflecting the age of their player, had grown up, gotten married, and had children. New adventures ensued. They have, at present, stretched through seven threads. Bunny Apocalypse: The Reboot After BA:TNG had slowed down, faded, and eventually ground to a halt, it occured to MuseBloggers to 'reboot' the Bunny Apocalypse saga. In April 2011, a new "Bunny Apocalypse Rebooted" thread was created, and players could choose to either create fresh, new characters or use their old ones. With a fresh cast of characters, the Bunny Apocalypse saga started anew with a fresh plot so that MuseBloggers old and new could take joy in a new decade of bunny-fighting. The Resistance Files Since it would be impossible to completely leave BA behind, there are plans for yet a third series, currently titled The Resistance Files. Details are sketchy, with several ideas flying around. We'll only know for sure after BA:TNG is finished, and TRF begins. Technology & Powers Technology is usually stolen from other Sci-Fi works. Lightsabers and blasters are the weapons of choice, though dart throwers are common as well. Arwings carry the Resistance around, and ice packs have healing crystals in them. Names are shamelessly stolen from other works, and ideas and powers the same. In BA, most characters had powers, none of them following much of a theme. In BA:TNG, this trend has changed. Most of the characters with powers of any sort are Force-sensitive. Bunny Technology & Powers Bunnies have about the same stuff the Resistance does, though lightsabers are reserved for their human slaves or allies and more important, usually black, bunnies. Bunnies can create human slaves through the process of Bunnification, Zombification, and Hypnobunnification. Bunnification Bunnification is the act of turning the victim into a bunny. Simple Bunnification merely turns the victim pink, and possibly gives them some bunny-like characteristics. It also affects the mind, causing it to believe in the HPB cause. Bunnified victims can then be given surgery to turn them into HPBs. Zombification Zombification makes the victim a mindless servant of the HPBs. They retain their form. Hypnobunnification Hypnobunnification is a combination of Zombification and Bunnification. The victim does not become mindless, though they believe the bunnies to be great and powerful, but they also keep their body. This is one of the most common forms. Victims of this are recognized by odd pink glints in their eyes. Cure All have several cures. Debunnification Darts and depigmintizers to name only two. Surgery can counteract the affects of Bunnification, and counter-hypnosis can cure patients as well. There are as many cures as there are ailments, with more of both being developed all the time. There are also several methods of repelling bunnies, such as playing waltzes. Bunnies have aversions to all things nonsymetrical, which includes waltzes, due to the fact that they are in 3/4 time. Bunny Apocalypse: The Novel Ideas have been tossed around for a Bunny Apocalypse novel, which would be an actual novel, concievably submitted for publication. It would be loosely based upon the aforementioned Bunny Apocalypse Role-Playing games, but cleaned up, polished, and generally turned into a novel. If our master plan is sucessful, then Bunny Apocalypse: The Novel will be published, spreading Mostly Harmless to the world and bringing us one step closer to world domination.